1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to compositions including surface pretreating additive compositions, surface pretreating compositions including the surface pretreating additive compositions, surface adhesion promoting compositions, and paint compositions including the adhesion promoting composition and to methods for making and using the compositions.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to surface pretreating additive compositions, surface pretreating compositions, surface adhesion promoting compositions, and paint compositions include any combination of an adhesion promoter system, a surfactant system, a solvent system, and/or mixtures or combinations thereof. In certain embodiments, the compositions may also include a solid system, a drying agent system, a crosslinking agent system, an abrasion resistance system, a biocide system, a UV stabilizer system, a wetting system, a defoaming system, a paint additive system, and/or mixtures and combinations thereof. Embodiments of the surface pretreating compositions and paint compositions include water sufficient to prepare either a water-in-oil emulsion or microemulsion or an oil-in-water emulsion or microemulsion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, alkyd, oil based paints with solvent carriers were able to reliably adhere to metal and wood. However, even oil based paints typically require that a glossy surface such as clear coat polyurethane or glossy oil based paint be pre-treated with a solvent based deglosser and/or sanding before recoating. There are Low volatile organic compound (VOC) paint deglossers on the market; however, they are often formulated with LVP solvents that require a long period of time to activate the paint and for the paint to dry completely. Water based deglossers do not work reliably on every surface. Further, the typical deglosser products on the market are not indicated to be advantageous as an additive to paints. One of the challenges of working with latex paint is to determine a reliable means of bonding the coating to a variety of surfaces. There are other products in existence, such as Emulsabond™, that claim utility as an additive that may improve paint adhesion. However, these paint additives do not suggest utility in the pretreatment of the surface to painted, either by cleaning, deglossing or priming the surface.
There are many examples of solvent based adhesion promoters that may be applied to surfaces to improve adhesion. The majority of such products are focused in the automotive coating area, due to the need to bond to metal and plastic surfaces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,076,414 disclosed a solvent based blend of a polyurethane, an acrylic resin, an aromatic solvent and either divinylbenzene, isopropylpentyl-2-methyl benzyl isocyanate or an acrylic monomer. The main disadvantage of this technology is that it is solvent based, which may lead to regulatory issues in certain areas of the country as well as leading to relatively high toxicity and high flammability. In another examples, United States Published Patent Application No. 20130209792 disclosed a water based adhesion promoter for use in automotive applications, particularly for plastic parts. This product is limited in application to plastic parts and requires a significant amount of VOCs in the commercial product, presumably to maintain the polyurethane acrylic resin hybrid and the chlorinated polyolefin in solution. Neither of the commercial products stated above are suggested to be useful as a paint additive. The patent and application teach that these products are only for use as surface preparations for automotive applications.
Those skilled in the art will appreciate the ability of the adhesion promotion additive proposed in this invention as a low VOC product capable of preparing many surfaces and also working synergistically as an adhesion boosting latex paint additive. One advantage of this new product is low flammability, due in large part to the high water content in may formulas. Also, low VOCs in the formulation not only allow the product to exceed requirements for VOCs in the paint additive category, but also in the more stringent Multipurpose Solvent category for CARB and SCAQMD. The very low VOC levels of <50 g/L or even <25 g/L in some cases in these new formulations are very clear improvement over the existing technology.
Usually, preparing a surface to be painted requires a number of steps to assure successful paint adhesion. The current process generally requires cleaning the surface with soap and water, sanding, deglossing, priming with a standalone paint primer and then finally painting the surface. Even after all of this work, some latex paints do not adhere as well, particularly when a glossy oil based surface is not deglossed, sanded and primed adequately. Our new technology allows the user to simply wipe the surface with the proposed formula(s). The surface is allowed to dry and then painted, preferentially, with a latex paint containing an adhesion improving additive formula, which may even be the same as that used to prepare the surface.
There are a host of adhesion promoting additives known to those skilled in the art. Some broad classes of materials include, but are not limited to alkyd resins, nonionic surfactants, ionic surfactants, adhesives, polymers capable of cross linking, polymers capable of cross linking, mixtures of polymers and copolymers capable of crosslinking, block copolymers, random copolymers, polymers, functionalized polymers, etc. Many of the aforementioned materials have been shown to promote adhesion to various surfaces either alone or as a mixture of such products. EP89302087.5 disclosed a mixture of polyurethane and paratoluene sulfonic acid as a means to treat surfaces before painting as an alternative to sanding and priming, particularly to automotive windshield applications. EP1167356 A2 disclosed some improvements in wet adhesion have been observed in the use of a polymerizable monomers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,840 disclosed a method of pretreating surfaces to improve paint adhesion using hydroxybenzyl amines. The patent mentions that the adhesion promoter might also be added to the paint as an alternative to pretreating the surface. EP0835529 A1 suggests that pretreatment of surfaces with a low VOC water based mixture of diethanol amines, surfactants, an acrylic/polyurethane dispersion, a polyol, etc. would serve as a useful pretreatment to improve paint adhesion to various surfaces. WO2006108657A1 outlines a formula for the coating of metallic components with an aqueous organic mixture of film forming resins, cross linking agents and water. EP0928820 A2 reveals that post added wet adhesion promoters with urea compounds can improve adhesion and scrub resistance in latex paints.
WO2011142949 A1 disclosed the use of polypropylene/ethylene copolymers could be used in conjunction with alpha olefin copolymers to produce an adhesion promoter for latex paint. This patent suggests that these resins could be dispersed on surfaces in a film to promote paint adhesion. The patent describes a coating of a polypropylene adhesive as a tie layer for latex paint.
EP1789481 A1 disclosed a means to coat a plastic automobile bumper with two different solutions to better paint adhesion. This method requires two separate applications, one by wiping the surface with a solution, allowing the first coat to dry and then spraying on the second, potentially different product onto the surface. This method generally requires two separate treatments of the surface and two separate drying periods before the surface can be painted.
United States Published Patent Application 1998000554 disclosed that the addition of enamines in combination with substituted acetoacetate esters will improve the adhesion of latex paints to metal surfaces, particularly rusted metal surfaces. There was no mention of this product as a surface pretreatment. In fact, the surface of the metal was typically pretreated with Bonderite™ 1000 iron phosphate wash before painting.
United States Published Patent Application No. 2009/0005494 A1 disclosed a primer and sealer in one for composite building materials (cementitious, gypsum or other inorganic building materials). These products are described as a primer and sealer in one. The product is formulated from an acrylic latex silicate binder, an acrylic latex and urethane binder.
EP1789481 A1 disclosed a method of pretreating a plastic substrate with an adhesion promoting agent with a halogenated polyolefin that may be modified with compatibilizing agent. This method presumably requires a highly specialized halogenated polyolefin and a significant amount of organic solvents to generate the appropriate adhesion. The process appears to involve several steps to prepare the plastic surface as well, which may include cleaning, abrasion, etc.
WO2000038844 A1 disclosed a galvanized surface can be pretreated with an adhesion promoter that has at least two trialkoxysilyl groups which are bridged together by moiety that includes at least one reactive nitrogen atom. This method may require a pretreatment of the metal with an alkaline cleaner, per the claims.
WO2005089480 A2 disclosed a means to improve the adhesion of paint particularly to polyurethane by a combination of an organic solvent and an adhesion promoter. The patent teaches that organic solvents are the preferred carrier for the adhesion promoter. This method would generally result in high VOC content.
Therefore, there is a need for a product that may serve both for preparing various surfaces to be painted and functioning as an additive to improve paint adhesion.